


Inside

by starlit_night_owl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlit_night_owl/pseuds/starlit_night_owl
Summary: The Colonel tried to find his friends in the first floor without any success. While going down the stairs, he froze in place: a man was in front of him.





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable not to write something about “Who Killed Markiplier?”. Credits to @crazy-tall-girl on Tumblr for the wonderful theory that helped me write the heart of this one-shot.

“Celine! Damien! Come on now, come out!” **  
**

The Colonel’s words echoed in the now empty manor as loudly as his steps. He entered into every single room of the first floor, yelling the same things over and over again: “Damien, you rapscallion, you! Come out!”, “Celine, lady, you got me good!”

By the time he reached the end of the stairs, he barely made a sound. A man was in front of him. Red and blue outlined his frame. The colours shook violently —as if he was having an inner argument with himself— until the man realised he was being looked at. The outlines suddenly settled around him and a glimpse of grey skin could be seen holding tightly a cane.

“… Damien? Is that you?” asked the Colonel in a thin voice.

The man made no sound; instead, the colours replied for him. The red outline glowed furiously and the blue outline immediately tried to encompass it, trying to soothe its companion. The man took a deep breath.

“N…Yes. But no."

His voice felt wrong. It sounded slightly distorted. Echoey. The man cleared his throat and cracked his neck with a violent move. Without saying a word, he gestured with the cane to the armchair that was close to the broken mirror. The Colonel opened and closed his mouth, trying to form a sentence without any success. He walked to the armchair and sat again.

The man followed the Colonel with his eyes. Once the latter sat down, the man grabbed the cane with both hands and walked towards his friend, leaving enough distance to see each other’s faces. The Colonel looked up, his moustache reflecting the tremble of his upper lip.

“This- This joke is a gem, Damien! D-Do I have to search in the garden to find Celine? Is that it? Because, trust me, there is no way I cannot find her!”

“She’s not in the garden, Will. She’s…here. With me.”

Damien put a hand over his own chest, curling it in a fist. He waited a few seconds until his friend bursted out laughing.

“Come on, Damien! Is that a clue? Is that supposed to be a clue? C-Celine would get mad at you if you try to help me so soon!!”

The blue outline glowed intensely this time. The red outline stretched enough to reach the blue one and both stabilised as best as they could. The man cracked his neck again. His arms began to tremble and he held the cane tighter than before.

“It’s not a joke, William. We are both here. Inside. It was the only way to come back.”

The Colonel laughed even louder.

“Stop spouting nonsense, you scallywag! You’re not gonna pull my leg again with the same thing,” said Will while taking off his glasses with shivering hands. “There’s no way… I know Celine better than anyone. I would know. I… I would see her, I…”

The rambling that kept coming out of the Colonel’s mouth seemed to be getting on the man’s nerves. His outlines blurred rapidly and began to lose their form. The colours pulsated in a mismatched pace with his quickening breathing. A piercing and deafening sound was ringing louder as the colours were shining brighter and brighter and brighter…

A dull sound. Then, a crack. Finally, silence filled the man’s ears too quickly.

Will looked at him with eyes wide open, jaw locked in an unnatural angle. The man’s fist too close to his face. After a moment of hesitation, he tried to speak again. A wince accompanied by a guttural sound of pain broke the silence and made the man snap out of his stupefaction. His outlines were still quivering, the sound still ringing in the air, and his arms trembled more than before. He tried to grab the cane only to feel his hands empty, save for the sting in the knuckles of his right hand.

“I… did not… I didn’t mean to… Will…” The man said. He quickly moved his hand away from his friend’s face.

William averted his eyes from the entity. He evened his breath as best as he could while closing and opening his hands. The glasses no longer in his grasp. Taking one last breath, the Colonel put his hands in both sides of his face and forced his jaw back into place. The entity by his side watched him in silence, now immobile. He did not even blink or flinch when the crack echoed in the corridor. He watched Will start moving his jaw again. It was a little bit too loose compared to before.

“Soo… You boooth are theereee.” Articulated the Colonel with a slight difficulty. He did not seem to experience any kind of physical pain despite the slight clatter produced by his jaw. “Aaand you’re nooot Damien. Then whooo aaare you?”

The entity seemed to ponder about his answer. Red and blue outlines waved around him trying to find a way to flow in harmony. He kneeled next to the armchair and looked at the Colonel in the eye.

“I am your friend, Will.”

A chuckle came out of the Colonel’s mouth. A sniffle followed it. Shortly after, the man was convulsing with laughter and tears. He put one of his hands over his face, laughing as loud as he could, hysterically. The entity silently put his bruised hand on top of the hand that was still resting in Will’s lap. Laughter turned into sobbing. His good hand, showing again his grey skin, patted his friend’s head. Some strands of hair had turned as white as the moustache.

While the dark entity kept comforting Will, you traced the cracks in the mirror before hitting it with an invisible fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! It was a ride for me to write this. I hope it was also an interesting ride for you as well!
> 
> This is the first story I start and finish in a year, so I feel I'm kinda rusty. That being said, I'd be very grateful if you leave a comment.
> 
> Don't feel pressured to write a super duper elaborated comment, they are all welcome!
> 
> P.S.: this one-shot was originally published on Tumblr. If you see the post with a link to here, it means it's me.


End file.
